


Flowers change everything

by Ms_blue_sky



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Homeworld - Freeform, Relationship Development, Steven Universe - Freeform, and cute, and gay XD, f/f - Freeform, idiots falling in love, my oc is a so shy, they are soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:39:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26374357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ms_blue_sky/pseuds/Ms_blue_sky
Summary: Lotus Hart is a loner, maybe shy or just chary. In hers 22 years of life, she didn’t realize that something was missing, until her world got upside down.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Blue Diamond, Original Female Character/Yellow Diamond, Original Female Character/white Diamond, Poly!Diamonds/Reader
Kudos: 8





	1. Everything good begins with flowers.

  
—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•

 _ **Lotus Hart**_ is a loner, maybe shy or just chary. In hers 22 years of life, she didn’t realize that something was missing, until her world got upside down. 

—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—

She was in a travel with her sister Luna, they went around Asia and made a stop in Japan. Japan was really beautiful, Gorgeous buildings but too tall for her. “No, thank you” she gasped and turned her eyes out. So they tried to moved somewhere calmer with natural air. 

“ Lotus, mom says Hi” Luna said, while hold the phone in her ear with the eyes on the road. 

“Love you, Mom. We are still alive, don’t worry. Luna did not kill yet! That a record for her!” She joked, in the other line lotus heard a laugh. “ but I’m scared, you know, I don’t know when she gonna do it!” She blurted and get a murder look from Luna. “You better shut up” Luna threatened. 

suddenly, the car stopped, lotus looked her sister’s face and said “do you gonna kill me here? In the middle of nowhere? I would like after eat, if you don’t mind” declares with hungry, obviously. “I’m not doing anything!” She bellowed, luna opened the car's door and going to check it and lotus following her. 

“I knew” lotus sighted and with her face near the flat and bruised wheel. “Ok, I will get help, I saw a gas station not too far, stay here and take care of the car” she sighted and took her purse. “Yes, ma'am” lotus said and took a hat. 

•••••••

why she is taking so long? at least the weather isn’t too bad, lotus thought. 

the wind blew and shook her skirt, but she also took her favorite hat for a change. Lotus ran after her hat. In the way she saw several flowers, **_flowers._** She saw a fence and warning signs. “Maybe this is dangerous” she mumbled. “Nah” she finally exclaimed. 

easily, jumped the fence and started to look for her hat. No here. No here. Neither here. she stopped looking when saw a purple flower on the ground, for a moment she forgot what was looking for and grabbed the flower, and put it in her ear. 

sobs and muffled whispers woke her from her sleep, her heart felt heavy, and She just wanted to ease the crying of that person. 

And without realizing it, she walked enough, almost in front of a blue tall, not, giant woman. “ I’m so sorry for your lost” Lotus said without thinking. Lotus supposed that was that, because the pink weird thing in front of the woman, look like a grave or something. 

The giant blue woman, turned her face surprise. 

Blue look down the little girl, with curiosity. She wasn’t scared ?, blue thought. “Thank you” she whispered very low. blue bent her body almost at lotus height and looked into her eyes. “Aren’t you scared of me ? Blue asked slowly. 

“I-I don’t know” lotus mumbled and she didn't look away, something wouldn't let her do it. They look like a deep ocean full of undiscovered things. “ must I be afraid, miss?” Lotus maintained. 

Blue was little hypnotized, as well. Others human would run just looking her and she felt good about it, but this one, she is different. And she shouldn't, but his presence didn't displease her. 

“Ok, ok, excuse me, miss?” Lotus exclaimed loosing her calm. “ may you put me down? She asked almost crying. 

blue grabbed the little human in hers hands, not so strong nor so soft for it to escape. “Come on pearl” blue called, someone appeared beside the blue woman. Where she was ?, wondered lotus. the human tried to free herself but as she knew it was not possible. 

Amazing, you not scared for giant women, but for the height!, she scolded herself. 


	2. Clouds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lotus wakes up in a bed of clouds and blue thinks without thinking.

At some point lotus passed out in the hands of blue. Blue thought that she was dead, and pearl clarified to blue that it was a human activity called "sleeping", although in reality she had not fallen asleep. 

—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—

Lotus never felt this comfortable warm in her body before, it felt like she was lying in the clouds, floating in the sky. She wanted to stay there forever. 

but she awakened and the first thing she saw was her eyes and lotus thought that she was dreaming. She pinched her cheeks and her arm checked that it was not a dream. She was doing all that while blue was staring her.

”what are you doing, silly human ?” Asked blue while with her finger touching lotus’s belly. 

“I’m not dreaming” lotus whispered for herself, and she noticed that she was laying on the hair of the giant woman, incredible soft hair, Like clouds. 

lotus raised her gaze and looked at the woman. “H-hi” she stuttered. “May I ask, who are you ?” Lotus tried to ask as kindly as possible, she obviously didn't want to die crushed. 

Blue dropped her on the ground and crawled toward a giant window.

“I’m Blue Diamond, human” Blue simply replied and turned around, looking from a distance at the receding planet earth. 

she kidnapped me! Lotus screamed inside her head. lotus stared at the earth and some tears fell from her face, my family, I will never see them again.

and familiar sobs were heard again, blue's body was shaking a little. "Oh pink" sigh blue with nostalgia "your beloved treasure will be destroyed, I am so sorry" “ I should’ve done more for you” blue cried. 

lotus approached cautiously and drew blue's attention. tears ran down his eyes how she imagined. “I know how it feels when you lose someone, my little brother died a long time ago and I will miss him every day that I have left.” lotus shared with a very similar feeling. 

“ I'm surprised that a human being is capable of understanding how I feel.” Blue said impressed and looking tenderly at the human. 

=The future is changing=

“You know, I really shouldn't have been there. But I'm glad I came back one last time. I can save one last piece of her legacy.” Admitted Blue giving a last look at the green planet. 

“Where you taking me?” Finally lotus asked. 

“Homeworld, human. You will be fine there” Blue answered her and her attention hung on the flower that had lotus in her ear. “ I like this, it's a flower, isn't it ? “ blue pointed her finger. 

“You can call me Lotus, that my name” Lotus said firmly and Blue held it for the second time in her palms. Lotus's heart beat madly when she brought her close to her face and looked at her. 

“Lotus... I like it, sounds good” repeated blue, not realizing she said it out loud. 

Lotus's face turned a little red and she moved her face so that she wouldn't see it. 

I feel like this is going to get really weird.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FOLKS! I’m back. 
> 
> maybe it's a little short and that but I'm trying to put all my ideas in writing.
> 
> thanks for reading again and feel free to leave me a comment.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, Folks!! How are you ? 
> 
> I would like to clarify that English is not my first language and I am doing my best :) 
> 
> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> By the way, I have posted the same publication in https://www.quotev.com/MsBluesky76043
> 
> “Being deeply loved by someone gives you strength, while loving someone deeply gives you courage”
> 
> -Lao Tzu.


End file.
